Endless Mode (Rust Bucket)
Endless Mode is a game mode in Rust Bucket. It consists of a survival-based series of procedurally generated rooms that become harder as the player progresses. Gamemode aesthetics The rooms in Endless Mode appear very different from the rooms in the regular levels. The colour scheme is very reminiscent of the levels in Turnament with the use of mainly blue shades for the floor and the walls. Pits are also dark-blue coloured like in the original game. The scenery changes as the player progresses. Level design In Endless Mode, the player has to go from room to room to gain points. Rooms are procedurally generated, and each room contains some enemies, some pots as well as other interactive objects and hazards. All rooms always have a golden door and a wooden door, which both lead to another room. Golden doors will increase the player's score by one point, while wooden doors will not. New interactive objects, enemies, and hazards are introduced as the player's score increases. Although defeating all enemies in a room is not mandatory to complete it, it is recommended to do so, as the player can easily be overwhelmed by the incoming waves of enemies. Keeping some pots intact in a room can also be a good strategy, as the next room could start with an enemy like a skull. RustBucket_golden_door.png|A golden door RustBucket_wooden_door.png|A wooden door Each room contains at most one coin found in the ground or hidden in a pot. This does not include coins that can be obtained by rescuing villagers, by opening treasure chests (which can sometimes be mimics) or by defeating certain enemies. Most of the time, rooms that contains a boar statue will contain at least one bomb to defeat it, although this can be untrue on rare occasions. Furthermore, interactive objects such as buttons and gates or keys and locks do not appear in Endless Mode. Specific mechanics * Enemies, villagers and green knights within a 4-tiles square radius around the player can move freely in any direction, but will not attempt to leave the area (except for green knights). * Enemies and villagers in a 5-tiles square radius can only move if their next move allows them to enter the bright area. They cannot use this area for pathfinding and enemies cannot be generated by brain monsters here. Green knights are unable to move in this zone. * Enemies, villagers and green knights that are farther than 5 tiles from the player are unable to move or attack each other, as if they were separated from the player and from one another. *Hazards are unaffected by this mechanic and will always be active in a room. Only two rooms can be loaded by the game at once. This means that if the player opens a door in a room, then opens the second door of the same room, the room that was generated after opening the first door will disappear. RustBucket_endless_room1_example.png|An example of the first room in Endless Mode RustBucket_endless_missing_door.png|An example of a room that disappeared by opening two doors in the same room Upon death, the player will be shown a Continue screen with multiple revival options. Reviving Rust Bucket will allow the player to continue from where he/she died. Upon revival, the bomb effect will be triggered around the player, hitting every enemy, villager, green knight and pot in a one-tile square radius. After reviving at least once, the score number will appear golden instead of red. The player can either revive Rust Bucket by watching an advertisement or by paying with coins. The advert can only be watched once, after which the option will be locked if the player dies again. In the browser version, no advert is played, making this option a one-time free revival. This also applies to the mobile version if the player purchases the Remove Ads in-app purchase . The player can also pay 5 coins to be revived. If Rust Bucket dies again after that, the price will be increased and capped to 10 coins. The player can keep reviving as long as they have some coins left. RustBucket_endless_continue_browser.png|The Continue screen on browser RustBucket_endless_continue_mobile.png|The Continue screen on mobile RustBucket_endless_game_over_browser.png|The Game Over screen on browser if player has not enough coins RustBucket_endless_game_over_mobile.png|The Game Over screen on mobile if player has not enough coins Content introduced *'0 points:' Only slimes and regular boars can appear. No hazards can be found. *'1 point:' Skulls, coins and fire tiles can appear. *'2 points:' Armoured boars are introduced. *'3 points:' Demons, squids, boar statues (more common), as well as bombs and villagers can be found. *'4 points:' Green knights and treasure chests can appear. *'5 points:' Mimics and slime towers can be found. *'6 points:' Fire cannons and brain monsters can appear. *'7 points:' Ghosts are introduced. *'8 points:' Small centipedes can be found. References }}